Abraham Hearn (c1781-1861)
__TOC__ Vital Statistics * Sex : Male * Born: at Newnham, Gloucester, England, United Kingdom * Died: at Petersham, Cumberland County, New South Wales at years * Interment: at Ashfield, Cumberland County, New South Wales Parents Thomas Hern Martha ? Siblings Ann Hern Martha Hern Mary Hern Betty Hern George Hern Thomas Hern James Hern William Hern Catharine Hern John Hern Henry Hern Spouses * Spouse: Sarah Fussell (Abt 1780-1862) Offspring * Child: William Hearn (1814-1856) * Child: Charles Hearn (1816-1890) * Child: Hannah Hearn (1818-?) * Child: Abraham Hearn (1821-?) * Child: Martha Hearn (1823-?) * Child: Martha Hearn (1825-?) Biography HEARN, Abraham. Per "Glatton", 1803 1810 Feb 10 Servant to Nicholas Bayly of Sydney. Petition for mitigation of sentence (Fiche 3165; 4/1846 p.112) 1813 Jan 9 Petition for mitigation of sentence (Fiche 3172; 4/1849 p.9) HEARN, Abraham 1814 Jun 30 Of Parramatta. On list of persons to receive grants of land in 1814 (Fiche 3266; 9/2652 p.16) 1816 Jun 22 Of Minto. On lists of persons to be issued with horned cattle from the Government Herds (Reel 6038, SZ759 p.213; Reel 6031, 4/7028A p.34) 1818 Oct 19-21 On monthly return of wild bulls shot at Cow Pastures (Reel 6031; 4/7028A p.153) 1820 Jul Of Bringelly. Memorial (Fiche 3021; 4/1824A No.341 p.291) 1822 Jan 19 Three cows issued to for reclaiming wild cattle at the Cowpastures (Reel 6033; X827 p.35) 1822 Jan 19; 1823 Mar 8 On return of horned cattle issued from the Government Herds between 22 Aug 1819 & 27 Dec 1823 (Reel 6031; 4/7028B p.12) 1822 Aug Of Liverpool. Signatory to petition objecting to the Commissariat's new system of paying for supplies in Spanish dollars (Reel 6017; 4/5783 p.124b) 1823 Mar 8 Cow issued to on credit from the Government Herds (Reel 6033; X827 p.165) 1823 Aug 4 Convict landed from "Recovery" assigned to at Minto; listed as O'Hearne (Reel 6011; 4/3509 p.5) 1823 Aug 7 Constable. Re his dismissal (Reel 6011; 4/3509 p.35) 1824 Sep On return of grain on hand in the Districts of Bringelly and Cooke (Reel 6061; 4/1780 p.258) 1825 Jan 12-May 28 Convicted of manslaughter. On return of prisoners convicted and sentenced by the Supreme Court (Fiche 3298; X730 p.3) 1825 Feb 4 Convicted of manslaughter; to be transported for two years. On return of prisoners tried before the Supreme Court of New South Wales (Fiche 3298; X727 p.6) 1825 Apr 21 In Sydney Gaol having been convicted of manslaughter & sentenced to two years' transportation. Requesting to be allowed time to settle his affairs before being transported (Reel 6063; 4/1786 p.46) 1825 c.May Petition for mitigation of sentence (Fiche 3248; 4/1874 pp.101-101b) 1825 Jul 13 On list of convicts transported to Port Macquarie per "Elizabeth Henrietta"; crossed out (Reel 6019; 4/3864 pp.524-5) 1825 Sep 18 Did not arrive at Port Macquarie (Reel 6069; 4/1816 p.399) Birth: Registered as Abraham Hern Parents Thomas and Martha Hern Date:1784 Location:at Newnham, Gloucester, England, United Kingdom Burial: Location:at Ashfield, Cumberland County, New South Wales Notes: Church of England Section Death: Date:14 Nov 1861 Location:at Petersham, Cumberland County, New South Wales Event: Alt. Birth - Date:Abt 1776 Location:at Gloucestershire, England, United Kingdom Event: Sentenced - Transported for life. Date:25 Mar 1801 Location:at Gloucester, Gloucestershire, England, United Kingdom Event: Registration - Death Date:1861 Location:at Balmain District, New South Wales Immigration: convict per "Glatton" Date:11 Mar 1803 Location:at New South Wales Notes: A history of Bigga says free per Glatton in 1801, but all the other evidence points to him being a convict on the Glatton in 1803. It is not possible that he was free per Glatton 1801 as the Glatton was a HMS ship that fell out of favour following the disaster of the Battle of Copenhagen and was decommissioned in May 1802 and made a convict transporter. Her first voyage as a convict transport to Australia was in 1803. Contributors Yewenyi 10:28, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) Sources # Pages 166/168 Bigga School Parents and citizens' Centenary Committee A History of Bigga Bigga Public School Centenary Committee Ian Chudleigh, Editor Printed by Pirie Printers Pty Ltd, Canberra, ACT # Death 1306/1861 NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/ # 113 - Monica Clark Parramatta & District Historical Society Parramatta Pioneer Register Foundation to Federation Reprint of the First Edition Parramatta & District Historical Socitey 2000 - Reprinted 2002 University of Western Sydney Macarthur Print Shop Goldsmith Avanue Campbelltown, NSW 2560 Category:Non-SMW people articles